


Stay (with me)

by Bookwormivy



Series: The Fates and Their Loves [1]
Category: Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber
Genre: Caspar has the world's biggest crush on an actual assassin, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, M/M, gratuitous use of the Assassin's name, he likes chilling with Caspar, it's fine he's my favorite disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormivy/pseuds/Bookwormivy
Summary: Caspar knew he was being stupid. He had a lot of life experience from being ageless in Caraval, so he could at least acknowledge that his thoughts were stupid. It was fine for Julian to be in love with Scarlett. He was Legend’s brother and Scarlett… well, Scarlett was going to be the empress. They were allowed to break the rules, mold them into something that worked for them.





	Stay (with me)

Caspar knew he was being stupid. He had a lot of life experience from being ageless in Caraval, so he could at least acknowledge that his thoughts were stupid. It was fine for Julian to be in love with Scarlett. He was Legend’s brother and Scarlett… well, Scarlett was going to be the empress. They were allowed to break the rules, mold them into something that worked for them.

Not that the rules he made applied anymore, or that they ever applied to anyone else. Legend wasn’t going to continue Caraval now that he was mortal, so Caspar could go falling in love with whoever he wanted now.

It made him a little uncomfortable, breaking his self-imposed no-love rule. But the Assassin, or Daeshim as he allowed Caspar to call him, lured in Caspar like no one else had.

Daeshim still hadn’t removed his cloak around Caspar. He was so _careful_ , like he was scared he would hurt him. And he very well could. Becoming ageless had not removed his Fate powers. He still had the edge of instability that had caused others to label him mad, to be wary around him.

It was understandable that Daeshim would be a little unstable. He had confessed to Caspar late one night, while Caspar made him some tea, that his powers were a curse. To see all the possible timelines, to be able to move through them, made him unsure of which timeline he was in.

“Wouldn’t it be better to just live in the timeline and not worry about how your actions will affect it?” Caspar set the mug down in front of Daeshim and sat down across from him, studying him and offering him a broad smile. “You’re ageless now. And you can stay here.” _Stay with me_.

“I could be called to assassinate someone by the Undead Queen or the Murdered King and create a new timeline.” Daeshim’s raspy voice washed over Caspar. “If I say no, they could kill me.”

“Or someone could kill them.”

Caspar shrugged and sipped his tea. He was, at heart, a kind person. But his performance as Legend held a lot of truth. It felt wonderful to release that vicious side of him, that darkness that lurked deep inside. And the more time he spent with Daeshim, the more that side of him peeked out. It felt particularly good when Daeshim looked at him with surprise at the suggestion.

“They hold a lot of power.”

“So do you. You’re the Assassin. You can travel through time and space at will. You can be killed now, but you’re not the only one. And honestly? You’re probably more difficult to kill than most of them.”

Silence stretched between them as Daeshim watched him. Heat blossomed across Caspar’s face the longer it went on. Maybe it was a bad idea to open his mouth. He should’ve just focused on helping him with his sense of humor. It would be safer than suggesting he kill people when he clearly didn’t want to have to kill anymore.

“Um, never mind. Please forget I said anything. I’m going to just… go.” Caspar stood and hurried over to the sink, keeping his back to Daeshim and cursing his stupidity. It would be so much easier to gage when he crossed the line if he could actually _read_ Daeshim. He turned towards the table to apologize, words dying in his throat when he saw how close Daeshim stood. “Oh, do you need something? I can make you some more tea, if you’d like?”

Daeshim stilled for a moment before his hands slowly moved his hood back a little, just until his nose and mouth were visible. Caspar thought they were the most beautiful nose and mouth he’d ever seen. Not even Legend compared to Daeshim and Caspar was not ashamed to admit he had fancied Legend for the first decade he knew him.

Daeshim cupped his cheek, moving close enough for their breath to mingle. Caspar’s heart sped up, the blush on his cheeks darkening. He couldn’t help but lean into his touch. Something thrilled him about how gentle that lethal hand was on his cheek. He finally felt special, wanted, for the first time in his life.

Daeshim kissed him slowly, his other arm wrapping around Caspar’s waist and pulling him closer. Fireworks exploded in Caspar’s chest. His knees went weak and he leaned against Daeshim, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Daeshim’s shoulders. It lasted forever and yet still felt too short.

He swallowed a soft whine when Daeshim pulled away. Leaning heavily against the counter, he took in Daeshim’s swollen lips. It sent a thrill of satisfaction through him that he could make a _Fate_ breath so heavily.

“Thank you. I’ll be back soon and then I’ll stay.” _With you_ was implied, or at least Caspar hoped it was.

A soft click was all the warning Caspar had before Daeshim disappeared. He stared at the empty spot for a moment before gathering the mugs and putting them in the sink. _Soon._ It felt like a promise and a start. A start to a new life without Caraval.

Caspar couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please leave a comments and a kudos (if you feel so inclined). I'd love to know what people think!


End file.
